1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foil stamping devices and has been devised particularly though not solely for use in stamping foil such as gold foil or silver foil onto sheet material such as paper, card or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When stamping gold or silver foil at the present time, disadvantages exist in that often the area of foil that can be stamped onto a receiving surface such as a paper sheet is limited by the area of a moving platen carrying the indicia to be stamped. There is also a tendency for foil parts to be left behind as the moving platen withdraws.